


Make Wishes Come True

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: + Based on a roleplay with @Goldwither on WattpadWhat happens when two lovers must separate? What will they decide?





	Make Wishes Come True

One can only open their eyes and hope for a good day or week, or even month. Today was just one of those days. A man of royal descent opened his eyes today, groggy in the darkness of the time just before sunrise. He seemed exhausted, just like he had been for the last couple of days, emotionally sleep-deprived. But today was the day. 

With a sigh, he left the warmth of his beloved and threw on an outfit before exiting the room quietly, not wanting to disrupt the other in this early hour. As quietly as the old floorboards would let him, he escaped down the hall and the stairs. In the early silence, one could hear the soft whispers of two others through the thin wooden walls. Why they were up, he did not know, nor did he plan to find out.

Out of the bar he went, the shuttered, gate-like doors silent as he held them in his soft hands and closed them quietly. Now he was outside, the chilly morning air crossing his arms in a squabble to stay warm. The sand of the desert seemed to be a lighter color in the cool glow of the slowly rising sun, which hid behind the mountainous horizon and began blocking the glistening stars of the dark night.

The man leaned against the wall of the bar, nowhere to sit but the ground. But he was content, gaze fixated on the pale light of dawn. He used to do this every morning back in his kingdom, to pray for a good day and to stay patient with his parents and subjects. However, here, he had been free to be himself; away from the king and queen, away from the responsibilities of being a prince. It was like a child visiting family, getting out of chores until they returned home. Exactly like that. 

Unfortunately, his time here had been temporary, no matter how much he wished he could stay here forever. He knew he would miss this small town with its barely functioning functions and calm, friendly commoners. But he knew he’d miss someone the most, someone that he had spent his entire visit with. Someone he had instantly fallen in love with, someone he wished he could spend the rest of his life with.

As the prince thought, two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, face buried between his shoulder blades. Speak of the devil.

“What’re ya doin’ up so early?” the soft muffled voice asked, vibrating his spine and causing him to giggle quietly. 

“I wanted to watch the sunrise. What about you?”

“Ya left and woke me up,” the other grumbled in response. Guilt prickled the prince’s heart. He put a hand over the two clipped together on his stomach.

“I’m sorry I woke you, Thompson,” he whispered.

“‘S fine, princey.” There were silent for a moment, watching the sky turn from a dark blue to a pale yellow. “So… yer leavin’ today.” He was caught off guard by the sheriff’s knowledge before sighing sadly and nodding.

“Yes… I wish I did not have to. I really want to stay here with you… alas, it was not meant to be.” He swallowed a little, his eyes pricked with small tears.

“Matthew…” He turned him around and cupped either side of his face. His one-eyed gaze was gentle, the depth of it calming the prince down. But that didn’t blind him from the fact that the sheriff had some tears in his eye as well. “Calm down, yer okay.” He wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Thank goodness it was too early for anyone to really be up, keeping them safe from judging eyes, not to be recognized in the growing light.

The prince melted in Thompson’s arms, burying his face in the crook of the sheriff’s neck and hugging him tightly. “I… I-I know I am okay, but… I don’t want to leave you,” he confessed, lightly sniffling. “You’re so special to me, and I fear I would never return, not once I am under the king and queen’s watchful gaze again…”

Thompson began rubbing Matthew’s back with the tips of his fingers, trying his best to drive the prince’s worries away. “It’ll all work for ya, princey. I know it’ll…” He kissed Matthew’s jaw from his vantage point, holding him close.

The sheriff didn’t want the prince to leave. He wished he could stay with him for the rest of his life, that they could stay together. He wished they could be open about their relationship without someone judging every single movement. It was difficult to keep their relationship secret, especially now that one of them was leaving. All they could do was hold each other now and promise to never forget one another.

*******

It wasn’t until it was almost too late that the sheriff had a change of heart. He didn’t keep his promise to never forget. He was never going to live like that, constantly remembering the prince without being able to see or physically feel him.

There he was, racing to get to the train Matthew was boarding, the sound of the horse’s hooves alarming the prince. He turned to see Thompson on the back of his horse, his hair frazzled and eye glistening with tears. “Yer Majesty, may I have a word with ya?” he asked after hopping off his horse and taking his hat off to place it over his heart.

Matthew took a moment to realize what was going on before hesitantly nodding. Thompson lead him to a small restroom in the station to talk privately, locking the door. Then he hugged onto Matthew tightly, trying so hard not to cry. The prince was surprised by this but hugged back just as tightly, tears brimming his own eyes.

“I-I can’ do this,” the sheriff choked out after burying his face in the prince’s chest. “I can’ take ‘nother minute without seein’ yer stupid face. I can’ stay ‘ere by myself. I-I’d kill myself.”

“Thompson-”

“Please take me with ya.”

There was silence meeting the sheriff’s words, causing him to fear he had messed up dearly. “You… you are serious?” Matthew asked, making Thompson shrink back a little. He hesitantly nodded, refusing to look the other in the eyes After a moment, the prince tightened his hug around the sheriff. “I am so happy you are coming with me.”

Thompson was very relieved that he hadn’t screwed up anything, nuzzling close to the other for a second. “I love ya, Matthew…”

“I love you too, Thompson.”

They shared a sweet, gentle, kiss before rushing out of the train, no longer sad. They soon lived happily ever after...


End file.
